No! Needles! No!
by PhanFictionz
Summary: Phil has to get blood test but is terrified of needles! So one handsome brown haired beauty comes to comfort him! Please review D: it would make one little girl very happy :) Also read :P


**A/N: I went to the doctors today and this story was based off it! So enjoy J -PHZ May we all write in peace. W.I.P**

**Phil Pov**

My leg violently shook, as I watched as the other patients got up and walked over to the door. I looked over my shoulder and saw Dan. He smiled at me and I grinned back, he reached over and held my hand, my heart did that whole flip-flop thing. My cheeks instantly turned a beet red, I smiled but then the moment was ruined when I heard this….

'Phillip Lester.' The nurse said with a blunt look. I slowly got up and I turned back and Dan looked up and gave me two thumbs up. I just sighed as I walked in. The doctor came in and started checking my body. He lifted up my arms and took my temperature. (**A/N OMG! The doctor had this weird thing where she scanned my forehead and I was like 'WTF?' I found out that takes your temperature.) **He wrapped the arm thingy around me. . . He squeezed the pump and it began becoming tighter and tighter. He finished up then told me I was in for a shot and a blood test. . . I was alright with shots. . But blood test just freaked me out. It's just when I see the blood flowing out it freaks me out and I would begin to have a panic attack. . .

The doctor came back and he told me to go sit in that chair. I breathed out nervously. .

'That chair?' I asked pointing to the chair he pointed at. He looked at me confusingly and nodded slowly. I laughed awkwardly and sat down, but then jumped right back up. He sighed and put down his clipboard.

'Is something wrong Mr. Lester?' He asked bluntly. I nodded slowly.

'Then get back in the chair.' He said.

'Umm…. No thanks I am good.' I said smiling nervously.

'Mr. Lester I really don't want to do this anymore then you do, now please just get back in the chair, before I have to get the nurses.' He snapped.

'Umm…I have to go do something really quickly.' I said walking out the door and into the waiting room, where Dan was. I passed him and walked straight out. He jumped up from his chair and soon was walking behind me.

'Phil. . . . Is there something wrong?' Dan asked. I turned around and shook my head, he slowly walked over and grabbed my hand. He stared into my eyes. I gulped and smiled slowly.

'Then why did you walk out?' He asked again. I just stared into his eyes and laughed nervously. I tried pulling out of his grasp. He clung to me tightly. I kept struggling against his grasp.

'Dan. Let me go!' I yelled desperately. I tried again to push him away but he grabbed my arm and pulled me into a hug, I pushed him away and tried reaching for the door knob into the parking lot. He grabbed my arm and turned me to face him fully. He started walking closer to me.

I took a few steps back until I bumped into the wall. He walked up to me until our foreheads were touching. I made sure I avoided eye contact and just stared at my feet. He lifted my chin up and stared into my eyes. I blushed and tried looking anywhere else but it was useless. He inched closer to my lips and slowly closed his eyes. I gasped slightly. Our lips soon met and I struggled under his grip. He put two arms on my side and cried out in the kiss. I began dropping slowly, until I was fully crouched on the ground. I pushed Dan off and began breathing heavily. My face flushed a deep red, and I stared up, He just smirked and I soon jumped up and started yelling at him.

'What was that for?!' I yelled.

'Well you're not leaving anymore.' He replied

'Yes, I am!' I said grabbing the door knob.

'Phil what are you so scared of?' Dan asked.

'None of your business!' I replied.

'Umm. Yes it is.' Dan snapped back.

'Oh and why do you think that?!' I yelled angrily.

'Because you're my friend…. And I….' Dan stopped in mid-sentence.

'And you what?' I asked curiously.

'Nothing! Never mind!' Dan replied looking away.

'Tell me!' I yelled back.

'Nope!' Dan said.

'Dan! This isn't funny anymore!' I replied getting frustrated.

'I know that!' Dan snapped back. (People I am running out of those words where you reply..)

'Then just tell me!' I surged on

'Not until you tell me why you want to leave so bad!' He said satisfied with his answer.

'You wouldn't understand!' I tried convincing him.

'How would you know that when I don't even know what it is?!' He replied looking a little hurt.

'You just wouldn't!' I yelped back.

'Please Phil? I promise I will tell you, just please tell me!' Dan moaned

'Fine. . I am… scaredofneedles.' I said finally letting it out.

'Huh?' Dan said looking a little confused.

'I SAID I AM SCARED OF NEEDLES! THERE I SAID IT!' I yelled angrily, close to a break down.

'….'

'What?!' I snapped.

'…Nothing it's just…' Dan said giggling a bit. I snarled.

'Just what?!' I said getting furious.

'Nothing. . 'He replied.

'Fine! Now you have to tell me what you said!' I stormed on.

'Phil, why are you scared of needles?' Dan said obviously trying to change the subject.

'It's just. .I hate seeing blood, I am scared they will take so much that I will faint or something.' I replied.

'Phil. . . . I promise you I will tell you but first go back and get your blood test.' He said looking at me. I sighed and nodded. He grabbed my hand and led me back into the office. The doctor scolded me and pointed at the seat. I sighed and sat back down. Dan held my hand and I stared into his eyes. The doctor grabbed his wiped and began pinching and smacking my skin.

Dan stared at me as I winced from the pain, he smiled at me and crouched right next to me. I smiled and the doctor looked between me and Dan. He grabbed out the needle and I began to freak out. Dan held my hand tighter and I squeezed really hard. Dan's eyes suddenly went wide and mouthed 'ow' I just smiled and mouthed a sorry. The doctor put the needle up to my vain and looked up for approval.

'Can I get a countdown?' I asked.

'Sure, how long would you like me to count down to?' The doctor asked smiling.

'How about 20?' I said.

'Nope sorry can't do that. 1, 2, 3' He stuck the needle to my vain and I yelped out in pain. Dan busted out into laughter. I flushed a deep red and Dan continued to laugh, I growled lightly to Dan and he smiled at me and kissed my cheek. I froze and blushed a light tint pink.

'Done!' He said pulling out. I stared at him and just froze.

'Seriously?' The doctor nodded and began to bandage me up. He filled out the paper and handed it to Dan. I smiled and jumped into Dan's arm. He laughed and hugged back, we both burst out into laughter. After we checked out and we were back in the car I remembered something.

'Hey Dan.' I smirked to myself.

'Yes Phil?' He asked.

'Remember you said you would tell me what you meant.' I continued on.

'I don't recall.' He said, I laughed and nudged him in the elbow.

'Yes, now tell me!' I laughed.

'Fine.' He stopped staring out the window and turned to me.

'I said…. Because I love you.' He said staring into my eyes. I smiled.

'I love you too Dan!'

'No Phil….I love_ love_ you.'

'Oh… I don't know what to say Dan... .' I said. I was happy yet confused..

'Sorry... I shouldn't have told you.'

'No…It's just…I just didn't think you thought of me like that.'

**Dan Pov**

I stared at Phil. He stared at me innocently and looked up. He put his head on my shoulder and smiled to himself.

'What are you thinking about?' I asked.

'You.' He said truthfully.

I blushed and kissed the top of his head.

'Hey Dan? What does this make us?' Phil asked innocently.

'I don't know Phil.' I said looking up at the sky.

'Oh ok… I don't want to call you my boyfriend though...' Phil said.

'Huh? Why not?' I asked a little disappointed

'Because…' He smiled. 'Then I wouldn't be able to call you my best friend and I don't ever want to lose you.' He replied smiling and I gave him a peck on his cheek.

'You won't. I promise.' I replied kissing him.

'Promise?' He asked sweetly.

'Promise.' I replied.

'Pinky promise?' He asked.

'Pinky promise.' I said.

**A/N so yep! MY DOCTOR ACTUALLY DID THAT D: I was so angry but I just started laughing. . . Anyways please, please, please, PLEASE D: review J It would make me REALLY happy so please? Ok I will stop begging! Bye! You sexy readers. –PHZ May we all write in peace. W.I.P**


End file.
